Changes
by Captain Topaz Tribal
Summary: Chapter 10. Sorry for the wait. .^^ Circumstances beyond my control were at work. Darn them.
1. Chapters 1 - 4

Changes

Chapter1

By: Little Washu ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed and I have no rights... except for the right to continuously stuff myself with turkey on Thanksgiving, but who doesn't?

AN: Alright, here's a semi happy fic I cooked up for all of those people who thought "And Tears Fell From Heaven" was _way_ too sad. Though this isn't all gushy, mushy love, it will have a happy ending. It has romance, drama, angst, humor, and maybe action. That's yet to be decided. This mostly focuses on 2 characters I cooked up named Hikari Fujimiya and Neko Ike, but mostly Hikari, yet Momiji and Kusanagi also are a major part of this fic. It's set 18 years after the end of Blue Seed and I haven't seen Blue Seed 2, so ignore it. Read & Review, as always minna-san!

* * *

Hikari Fujimiya heard the call of her mother from downstairs.

"Hikari, I don't want to repeat myself, get down here now. You're going to be late for your first day of school." she called from the bottom of the stairs. Hikari moaned and rolled over. She was _not _a morning person.

Hikari sat up and sleepily brushed the hair out of her face. "I'm coming." she answered, dragging herself out of bed. She was almost an exact replica of her mother. She had her same chestnut hair and the same emerald green eyes. The only noticeable difference was that Hikari had 8 mitamas.

Hikari got dressed into a simple pair of blue jeans, a dark green, long sleeved shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. She brushed her long hair, leaving it loose, the way she preferred it, and walked downstairs for breakfast.

The first sight she saw was her mother giving her the infamous "I'm losing my patience" look. Hikari hid a smile and sat at the table next to her mother's foster parents, Kunikida-san and Ryoko-san.

Both Kunikida and Ryoko hid their smiles and continued with their breakfast. Hikari's mother sat a plate in front of her. Hikari smiled. "Good morning Okassan." Hikari said politely.

Her mother frowned in mock anger. "Don't start with any excuses, I've heard them all. Just eat your breakfast and hurry. You'll miss your first day of school." She smiled at her daughter and sat down to eat. Hikari nodded with a smirk and began to eat.

Time flew by. Hikari grabbed her school bag and was about to run out the door when her mother stopped her.

"Wait, you forgot your gloves." her mother called, handing her a pair of black, fingerless gloves. Hikari turned and grabbed them. She quickly put them on, covering the mitamas on her hands, and ran out the door.

"Bye, Kassan!" she called to her mother as she ran to the bus stop.

"Behave yourself!" her mother called.

"I will!"

"And _no_ powers!" she called again, emphasizing the word "no".

Hikari sighed, "Hai, Kassan!" she called back before being obscured by trees.

Momiji sighed as her daughter went to her first day of _real _school. Hikari was now 13, and had been home schooled before this, only because she had worried that someone would find out about her daughters mitamas, or she accidentally hurt someone. Then their would be some serious trouble. Now that she's older, both Mr. Kunikida and the former Ms. Takeuchi thought that it would be good if she went to regular school. Momiji had protested at first, not wanting harm to come to her daughter, but in the end gave up. They had a point. She needed more contact with society.

Mr. Kunikida walked up behind Momiji and set a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Momiji gazed up at his knowledge filled eyes. He smiled, "Don't worry about it, Momiji. Everything will be fine."

Momiji sighed, "I hope so." Kunikida nodded and went back to his breakfast and wife. Momiji leaned on the door frame and glanced at the scenery. She sighed.

"Kusanagi, where are you?"

* * *

Hikari stared out the window of the bus, ignoring the chatter of the other occupants. She had never been to a school before. She was always taught at home by her mother or her mother's friends. She only occasionally left the house with her mother and her friends to buy groceries, or go out to eat, but that was few and far between. She just hoped she wouldn't make an ass of herself.

Her solitary thought was interrupted by a voice next to her.

"Hi! Are you new here?" came a voice from her side. Hikari turned to see the smiling face of a boy. He had tousled, light brown hair and dark blue eyes. His friendly greeting caused a smile to appear on her face, but only for a second. She didn't want to get too close to anyone she didn't know, for fear her "secrets" would be found out.

"Yeah.." she answered simply, "My name's Hikari Fujimiya."

The boy smiled, "My name is Neko Ike. It's nice to meet ya'." he said politely.

Hikari couldn't help but smirk. "Same here."

* * *

Hikari sat, with her arms crossed, in her desk at the back of the room. The day had gone fairly well so far. She was introduced to the class in the morning, gotten all her books, and hadn't had anyone bother her since. The only boring part was the classes.

She was in Science class right now, and bored out of her mind. The time seemed _way_ too slow for her liking. She stared out the window at the gym class. They were playing basketball. She sighed. _"I wish I was out there now. Geez, how dull can the teacher make this class?" _she thought to herself.

Wearily, she glanced over at Neko. He had been in every class she had so far and insisted on hanging around her. He listened intensely as the teacher spoke, completely immersed in the topic at hand.

Hikari raised an eyebrow, _"How can he be so interested in class? What are we even studying?" _ She hadn't even bothered to look in her book. She just ignored all outside proceedings and focused on her thoughts. She glanced down at her book. _"Plants?" _she thought wryly, _"Of course, it had to be plants."_ Hikari's thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

"Alright, students, that's the end of class. Don't forget to do your homework." the teacher announced to the departing students.

__

"Nani!?! Homework?!?! What homework?!?" she thought as she grabbed her bag and made her way to the door. Suddenly, Neko was at her side.

"Hey, Hikari." he said, happily.

"Hi." she answered him, not stopping her journey out of the classroom.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Neko asked, walking next to her.

Hikari stopped. "It's lunch time?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah!" he affirmed, as he gabbed her hand, "Let's go find a place to sit." Quickly, he began to lead her to the cafeteria. When they entered, they found the nearest seat and sat down.

Grabbing her lunch out of her backpack, Hikari smiled. "My favorite class: Lunch." 

Neko laughed and also took out his lunch. He quickly began the conversation, "So, how do you like this school so far?"

Hikari swallowed the bite of her sandwich and nodded, "It's ok.... So far, but the classes are boring."

Neko smiled, "I guess, you seemed to doze off in math class, more than once."

Hikari blushed, "I hoped no one noticed that. Too bad."

Neko laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"Speaking of classes, what was the homework in science class? I kinda wasn't paying attention."

Neko thought for a moment, then answered, "Read pages 1 through 10 and do the exercises at the end of the section."

Hikari sighed, "Really?" Neko nodded. "Aw, man! I should've paid more attention."

Neko's eyes lit up, "I can help you. After school, we can go to your house and work on the homework there." he suggested.

Hikari stuttered, "M-My house? Why my house?" She didn't want anyone to know where she lived. Besides, she didn't think her mom would like the idea of a _boy_ coming over to her house. Especially if she just met him.

"We can't go to my house because my older sister is having a party with all her friends. We wouldn't be able to study. Besides, she'd kick me out of the house anyway." Neko explained.

Hikari sighed inwardly. If she let him come, her mom might get angry, but if she didn't, she'd be in trouble with the teacher. _"Why me?"_ she thought.

"Alright. We'll go to my house after school to study." Hikari announced.

"Great!" Neko said as he finished his lunch.

Hikari sighed, _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Well, how's that for my newest Blue Seed fic? I hope you enjoyed it. I promise all you Kusanagi lovers (that includes me! ^-^), he will be back! I hope to get the next installment out ASAP. And if you hadn't already guessed, Hikari is Momiji and Kusanagi's child. I promise more will be explained in later chapters.

Ja ne, for now! ^-^

* * *

Changes

Chapter 2

By: Little Washu ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed.... (sob) WHY, KAMI, WHY?!?!??!

A/N: Is anyone even reading this fic? So far I've had no reviews. NONE! I don't even know if you care? All I have to say is that I WILL continue this fic, but I would like some feedback. (sigh) Ok, with that out of the way, enjoy the fic. (those who are reading.)

* * *

Hikari stood outside the school doors, watching the students leave. She sighed, _"Why am I even waiting here for him?" _she thought, _"I should just go home and forget about science. It's not like I care what he thinks... I guess..."_

"Hi!" Neko exclaimed as he appeared in front of Hikari.

"Ah!" Hikari screeched and jumped back, surprised at Neko's sudden arrival. "Geez! Don't do that!" she said as she grabbed her heart and took a deep breath.

Neko laughed nervously, "Hehe, gomen. I didn't mean to scare you."

Hikari gained her composure, "No," she said, "You didn't scare me." She tried to sound convincing, but failed miserably.

Neko just smiled, "Of course I didn't."

Hikari rolled her eyes and began to walk, "Let's go."

"Ok."

* * *

Together, Hikari and Neko walked down the street and to the bus stop. On their way, they passed a lady selling flowers. Neko smiled as they passed.

"I love plants." he said, absentmindedly, "They're nice."

Hikari glanced at the flowers and frowned. They were cut, as she expected. "They're is nothing nice about those flowers now." she muttered impudently.

Neko looked at the flowers, then at Hikari, confusion etched in his face. "What's wrong with the flowers?" he asked, innocently.

Hikari snickered, "Just look at them. They were _cut_! In a few days, they'll die, if they're lucky. If you plan on getting flowers, buy them _alive_." She shivered uncontrollably for a brief second, "I hate dead plants."

"I never thought of it that way." Neko added thoughtfully. He stared at Hikari, "Why do you hate dead plants?"

Hikari froze for a second, then continued walking, "No reason." Quickly, she changed the subject, "Hey, here comes the bus. Let's go." She began to walk to the bus. Neko only shrugged and followed her.

* * *

In a few minutes, they reached Hikari' house and entered, only to be greeted by Hikari's mother, Momiji.

"How was your first day at school? Did it go well? Did you make some friends? Do you have a lot of homework? Are your classes hard? Are they too easy? Did you get in trouble? Was everyone nice to you?" Momiji's chatter droned on before Ryoko stepped in to save the poor children before their ears fell off.

"Hello Hikari. Who's your friend?" she asked politely, quieting Momiji's questions.

Hikari tried to hide her nervousness in a laugh, "Oh, um, well this is my new friend, Neko Ike. He's here to help me with some homework."

Ryoko smiled, "Nice to meet you, Neko. My name is Ryoko Kunikida. I'm Hikari's grandmother. This is Momiji Fujimiya, Hikari's mother."

Neko bowed in respect, "It's nice to meet you, Kunikida-san and Fujimiya-san."

Ryoko smiled, "Please, call me Ryoko."

Momiji smiled also, "And do call me Momiji. Fujimiya-san makes me sound old."

Neko and Ryoko giggled. Hikari took this advantage to escape. "Well, we'd better hit those books. Come on, Neko." she said as she pulled him up to her room and away from any insistent questions. _"I can't believe she took it so well."_ she thought.

Hikari and Neko entered her room. Hikari sighed. "Gomen, but my mom's a little ditzy."

Neko smiled, "That's alright." he said as he pulled out his school books. "Aren't there any men in this house?" he asked.

Hikari nodded, "My grandfather, Daitetsu Kunikida lives here as well."

"What about your father?" he asked.

Hikari froze for a second, then continued searching her bag for her book, "I don't have a father." she answered.

"But," Neko began, "Everyone has a father."

"I don't." Hikari argued, "From what I heard from my family and friends, is that he bailed on my mom before I was born. So I don't have a father."

Neko bowed his head, "Gomen nasi. I didn't know." he apologized in a timid voice.

Hikari shook it off, "Don't worry about it. We have homework to do. Let's finish it before I get old."

Neko nodded, and opened his book, not pursuing the matter any further.

* * *

Kunikida raised an eyebrow, "She brought a boy home from school? Already?!"

Momiji sighed, "This can only end in tragedy."

Ryoko set a hand on Momiji's shoulder, "You shouldn't compare Hikari's life to your own. Just because Kus...... something bad happened to you, doesn't mean that Hikari will have the same fate."

Momiji sighed, "I'm going to bed." she stated as she began walking upstairs.

"It's only 4:30." Kunikida announced.

Momiji kept walking, "I'm going to bed."

Kunikida sighed as he heard Momiji's door shut softly. He glanced at Ryoko, "You almost said his name." he warned.

Ryoko sighed, "I know, gomen. Now she won't come out of her room until morning." She sighed again, "I wonder where Kusanagi went to..."

"It doesn't matter." Kunikida grumbled angrily, "If he _ever_ shows his face around here again, I will personally kill him." His eyes narrowed in contempt for the half Arigami who broke Momiji's heart. "I can never forgive him for leaving her."

Ryoko only bit her lip. She didn't plan on making him any madder than he was now. Anytime someone mentioned Kusanagi's name, Momiji would mope and Kunikida would go into an angry rant. No one dared to mention him in the presence of Kome. She would spout death threats and more curses than Ryoko thought possible. It was best just to forget about him.

However, Ryoko knew better than to believe that Momiji would forget Kusanagi. Sometimes, she would get a far off look, as if remembering something from long ago. When questioned, Momiji would only brush it off, mention something about memories and change the subject. Ryoko sighed. If only things were like before.

* * *

Momiji sat by her window sill, staring out at the green leaves of the trees. Summer was coming to a close, but not for a few weeks yet. She sighed nostalgically. Things were better back then.... When Kusanagi was here.

Oh, how she missed him. Even now, after 13 years of absence, she still loved him as much as she did back then. Maybe even more. No matter what he did, she'd still love him. She still wondered what happened to cause him to leave....

Her mind was still sketchy on what exactly happened, but she remembered most of it. 

__

They were out in the garden, behind Kunikida-san's house. Momiji was planning to tell him that she was pregnant, but having trouble finding the words. Before she knew what happened, Kusanagi told her that they weren't meant to be together and that she should just forget about him. Then he left her life, just as suddenly as he came into it. She collapsed into a heap of tears and didn't move for hours.

Momiji shook her head. _"I shouldn't think of the past."_ she scolded herself, brushing back the solitary tear that traveled down her soft cheek. _"Stop thinking of things that won't change. He's not coming back. No matter how much I want him to."_

* * *

Hikari yawned as she shut her book. After an hour and a half, they finally finished the homework. Hikari was grateful. She glanced at the clock. It read 5: 25. She shifted her gaze toward Neko. "It's getting late." she said, "Maybe you should get home. I'm sure your parents are worried."

Neko shrugged, "Maybe, but your right. I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok?"

Hikari nodded, "Of course."

Neko smiled as he left, "Ja ne, Hikari."

"Ja ne." Hikari said unenthusiastically. Neko left the room and headed outside. Hikari quickly dashed to her window and watched him walk away. Unconsciously she smiled at his retreating figure. _"Well, "_ she thought, _"Maybe he's not so bad."_

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Well, how's that? I know. It's not much now, but it gets much more interesting later on...... I hope. -_-' Anyway, leave me and my 6 kitty kats some nice reviews. We love reading your comments. ^-^ Ja ne, minna-san!

* * *

Changes

Chapter 3

By: Little Washu ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed..... It's so not fair!

A/N: And here is the long awaited chapter 3. (Yeah right) I'm gonna skip some time, cause..... um..... I don't have the patience to write stuff that is of no interest to myself. If I did write in the eluded time, it would only be about Hikari and Neko going to school and doing homework. (gag) Bore me! But I promise, Kusanagi will make an appearance soon! "Cross my heart and smack me dead. Stick a lobster on my head." Kudos to anyone who can tell me where that's from. (hint: it's not from an anime.) Anyway, on to my wonderful fic! Bon appetite!

* * *

__

1 month later...

"Now remember, don't stay out too late. I want you back by 7:00." Momiji instructed Hikari as she watched her daughter prepare to leave for a Saturday afternoon picnic with Neko. They had planned this day out earlier this week. It was suppose to be a day off, just having fun, for the two of them, without the pressure of schoolwork. They planned to spend their day at the park, just goofing off. How Momiji envied them.

"I promise, Kassan." Hikari said with an exasperated sigh as she grabbed her bag and walked to the door where Neko waited. He sweatdropped at Momiji's worried rants.

Momiji switched her attention to Neko. He gulped. "You make sure to keep her out of trouble. Ok, Neko?" she commanded warningly.

"Hai, Momiji-san." he answered, as he watched Hikari roll her eyes. He had to stifle his laughter.

"We're leaving now." Hikari said annoyed, as she grabbed Neko's arm and tried to leave before her mother said any more.

"Have fun!" Momiji called as they made their escape.

"Hai!" they both called, before exiting.

Momiji sighed as she heard the door close. She turned to find Ryoko behind her.

Ryoko smiled, "Don't worry about them. They'll be fine." 

Momiji sighed, "I know. I just have a feeling. That's all."

* * *

Hikari stretched her arms, as she lay on the green grass, watching the surface of the lake. So far, the day had gone smoothly. They had ate their lunch and walked around the park, leaving all worries of school behind. During the past few weeks, Hikari had gotten closer to Neko. He still had no idea about her powers and her mitamas, but she still trusted him more than anyone before, excluding her mother and the TAC. There was just something about him that made her content.

Neko glanced over at Hikari as she stared at the lake. He watched her hair sway gently in the subtle breeze that floated from the lake. "S_he's so beautiful." _he thought as a smile appeared on his face. He shook his head, _"What am I thinking? We're just friends."_ he told himself. Though, deep down, he wished they were more than friends. From the first time he saw her, he knew there was something different about her that he just couldn't put his finger on. He desired to know more about her, but trying to get her to tell him about herself was more difficult than nailing Jello to a tree.

Absentmindedly, he gazed at her, and noticed something. She was wearing those black gloves. She always wore those black gloves, no matter where she was. It was as if they were glued to her hands. Then he realized, he _never_ saw her without those gloves. He decided to pursue his question. "Hikari?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, not really paying attention.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why do you always wear those gloves?"

Hikari's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she gained her composure. "Nani?" she asked, making sure she heard him right.

"Why do you always wear those gloves?" he asked again, more persistent this time.

Hikari shuffled nervously on the grass, "I just like them."

"You _always_ wear them. I've never seen you without them on."

"I like them _a lot_."

"Hikari..." Neko said, becoming irritated at her evasion of the question.

"What so important about my gloves anyway?!?" Hikari snapped. Neko sighed softly and frowned.

"I'm just curious." he stated, dejectedly.

"Curiosity killed the cat." she muttered.

"I'm not a cat." Neko added.

"I..... I don't want to talk about it." Hikari said softly. Neko was about to continue his inquiry, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. She seemed saddened, but did well to hide it. He sighed and gave up.

"Gomen." he said softly, now staring out at the lake.

Hikari continued her vigil on the lake. "Forget it." she mumbled, "Maybe you'll find out someday." she said, _"Then regret it." _she added mentally. She wanted to tell him, but thought better of it. She didn't want to risk their friendship. She didn't have many friends, and she didn't want to scare them off.

Neko looked down at his watch. _"6:30" _he thought. "We'd better get going before your mother gets gray hair." he said to Hikari as he stood up.

"You mean _more_ gray hair." she added, on a lighter note. They both laughed for a second, then Neko helped Hikari up. "Let's go." she said. Neko nodded. They began to walk when a voice stopped them.

"You're not going anywhere." it said in a deep scratchy voice. Both Hikari and Neko froze.

"Did you say that?" Hikari asked.

Neko shook his head, "Did you?" Hikari shook her head. They both gulped and turned around.

The ground began to shake violently, knocking both of them down. A vast fissure opened up in front of them, causing dust to spread in the air. Hikari and Neko coughed, trying to keep the dust out of their lungs.

Out of the crevice, an enormous monster appeared. It's skin was a smooth, deep orange color. It had a long whip-like tail and sharp claws on each of it's feet and hands. It's mouth was a line of sharp, needle-like teeth. What scared Hikari the most was that on it's forehead, a blue mitama was embedded. The monster hissed as it spoke one word.

"Kushinada."

* * *

"Shimatta!" Hikari cursed under her breath, as she began to back away from the monster, taking Neko with her.

Neko stuttered, "What is that thing?" he asked in a whisper.

Hikari narrowed her eyes contemptuously at the monster. "Arigami." she spit the name as if it were the foulest thing on Earth.

"Arigami?" Neko asked, puzzled.

Gaining courage from her anger, she stepped forward, casting a menacing eye toward the demon, "What do you want, filth!" she challenged.

The Arigami hissed, "Kushinada," it spoke again, "I shall destroy the Kushinada!" Suddenly, it leapt toward Hikari, trying to slash her with it's sharp claws. Hikari gasped in surprise at the attack. Quickly, Neko lunged at Hikari, pushing her down and out of the path of the horrible creature.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried. Hikari nodded and stood up preparing to face the creature again. To her surprise, the creature was on the attack again. Before she had time to react, the monster had dashed toward her and sliced her leg open in a horrible, jagged wound. Hikari screamed in agony as her blood began to pour out of the wound.

__

"Blood!" she screamed in her mind, _"My blood is green! If Neko sees my blood, he'll know I'm not normal!"_ She tried desperately to stop the flowing pool of green blood, but nothing seemed to stop it. Not only would she soon die of blood loss, but Neko would find out her secret. Or worse, the monster would get him too.

Frantically, Neko rushed over to where Hikari sat, clutching her leg. When he saw the green blood he froze. _"What the.." _he thought. 

__

"NO!" Hikari screamed in her mind, _"I'm falling... asleep..."_ Hikari swayed drowsily, trying to keep her balance, but quickly became unconscious. The pool of blood around her growing slowly.

The Arigami laughed evilly. "Soon both Kushinadas will be dead, and the kingdom of the Arigami will rise to power once more." Little by little, the monster walked towards Neko, claws set to kill. As soon as it was ready to pounce on it's next victim, a sudden whoosh of air flew by the monster. It gasped as a pain slashed through it's body.

Neko turned around to see the monster standing, in shock. Suddenly, it fell apart, sliced in two. Neko gasped at the sight. _"What in the world?"_ he thought. He looked up as he heard snickering.

Behind the corpse of the monster stood a man, his arms crossed as he stared at the boy. His hair was a dark shade of green, his eyes were cat like, and he had a smirk on his face that Neko knew he saw before. He wore a long, red trench coat and the same black, finger-less gloves that Hikari always wore.

The man stared at Neko, "So, do you plan on staring all day or would you rather take a picture?" he remarked sarcastically. Neko was speechless. The man walked passed him and went straight to Hikari's unconscious body. Gently, he picked her up.

"Who are you? Where are you taking Hikari?" Neko asked.

The man glanced over at him. "I'm an old friend and as for where I'm taking her, I think that's obvious. She needs medical attention."

"I'm coming too. Hikari's my best friend. There's no way I'll let her go with you alone." Neko stated.

The man raised an eyebrow, then smirked, "Fine then. Come here." Neko obeyed. The man shifted Hikari in his arms so he was only using one hand to hold her. Then he grabbed Neko by the waist with his free hand.

Neko was shocked, "What are you doing?!?" he shouted indignantly.

"Quiet." he said, "You'll see." In a flash they began to fly. 

Neko was flabbergasted. "Unbelievable." he muttered as they flew through the sky.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Well, how do you like them apples? ^.~ I know everyone knows who the "mysterious" guy in the red trench coat is so I won't even say it. Anyway, Why have the Arigami reawakened? What is _he_ doing back in town? How will everyone take it? Will Hikari be ok? Find out this and more next time on Dragon Bal-- Whoa! I just had an out of show experience. Hehehe, ^-^ I'll write soon minna-san! Ja! ^-^ 

* * *

Changes

Chapter 4

By: Little Washu ^-^

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own the wonderful, cool, totally awesome anime known as Blue Seed. And the world cares how?

A/N: (sigh) This will be a chapter full of anger, sadness, and....... whatever else I decide to throw in there. Let's get ready to RUMBLE!!!!!!! .................... Never mind. -_-' Remind me to stop watching WWF.

* * *

Kusanagi flew as fast as he could, with out losing his balance. In one arm he carried the unconscious Hikari and in the other he carried a stunned Neko.

Neko glanced down at the scenery. "Where are we going? The hospital is that way." he asked, pointing behind them.

Kusanagi continued flying forward, "We can't bring her to a hospital. They wouldn't have a clue what to do with her. We're taking her home, then calling a.... specialist."

Neko knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, but said nothing. Sooner or later he'd find out the truth. He just hoped it was sooner.

Kusanagi glanced down worriedly at Hikari. She had lost a lot of blood and the wound didn't seem to stop bleeding. If they didn't get a blood transfusion soon, she might not make it, no matter how fast she can recuperate. And there was only one doctor he knew that could help. He only hoped she wasn't far from Momiji's house.

* * *

Momiji sat on her chair in the kitchen. She stared at her plate of food, but didn't touch a bite. Something was wrong. She knew it, but what? Abruptly, she stood up and hurried to the phone. Kunikida and Ryoko watched, confused at Momiji's behavior. Momiji quickly dialed Matsudaria's number and waited for an answer.

"Moshi moshi?" Matsu's inviting voice sounded over the phone.

"Matsudaria-san, I need you to come to my house right now." Momiji all but shouted.

Matsu sounded confused, "Why? What happened?"

Momiji began to pace nervously as she answered, "I'm not sure, but I think something has happened to Hikari. Please, hurry over here and bring anything that might be of use."

"Alright." Matsu said, "I'm on my way." There was a click on the other line as Matsu hung up.

Both Kunikida and Ryoko stood up. Ryoko walked over to Momiji. "What's wrong with Hikari?" she asked.

Momiji shook her head, "I don't know."

* * *

__

"Finally." Kusanagi thought with relief as he landed in front of Momiji's house. He let go of Neko and repositioned Hikari in his arms. Neko ran ahead of him and into the house. A wave of nostalgia hit Kusanagi as he walked towards the house. He shook off the memories. He had more important things to do right now. He followed Neko into the house.

* * *

Momiji's head shot up as she heard the door open and footsteps running inside.

"Momiji-san! Momiji-san!" Neko called from the living room as he searched for Momiji.

At the call of her name, Momiji ran out of the kitchen to Neko's voice. When she saw him she hurried over to him. "Neko, what happened? Where's Hikari?"

Neko began to rush through an explanation, "That thing, it hurt her! She was bleeding. Then that guy came and he flew us here. He's outside. He has Hikari."

Momiji shook her head, "What guy? What are you talking abo-" Momiji stopped in mid sentence as she saw _him_, holding her daughter, standing at the door. She began to stutter, "K- Kusanagi?" she asked. She suddenly felt her knees go weak, but somehow managed to stay standing.

Kusanagi smiled for a second, then began walking, "I know it's been a while, but she needs medical attention fast. Where can I put her?"

Momiji shook off her shock and turned her attention to her daughter, "Please, bring her this way." she said as she lead him up to Hikari's room.

Neko watched as they climbed the stairs. He wanted to follow, but he knew he'd only be in the way. His attention was brought to the entrance of Kunikida and Ryoko.

"What's going on?" Kunikida asked. Neko sighed. He had some explaining to do.

* * *

Kusanagi gently placed Hikari on her bed, then turned to face Momiji. "You'd better call Matsudaria. I'm sure she'll be able to help."

"She's already on her way. I called her before you came." Momiji said, kneeling next to Hikari and examining her wound. She looked up at Kusanagi, "Do you know who she is?"

Kusanagi nodded, "I've known." he answered quietly.

Momiji didn't say anything. She only sat next to her daughter and pretended Kusanagi wasn't there. Her first priority was to her daughter. She'd get a chance to talk to him later, but right now, the well-being of her daughter came first.

The silence was beginning to get to Kusanagi. Momiji wasn't saying anything. He'd expected about a million questions concerning his whereabouts for the past 13 years, but instead he got silence. Kusanagi was about to say something, when Matsudaria, Kunikida, Ryoko and Neko entered the room. Ryoko and Matsu gasped in shock, while Kunikida ground his teeth in anger. He stormed up to Kusanagi, anger flaring, and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He narrowed his eyes at Kusanagi menacingly. "Get out." he stated firmly and full of anger.

Momiji stepped between them to calm the tension. "We don't have time for this." she turned to Matsudaria, "Please help Hikari." Matsu nodded and went to attend the child.

Neko stood by the door, watching the scene in front of him with growing curiosity. He hadn't a clue as to what was going on. All he knew was that Hikari, his best friend, was hurt. Everyone was on edge since he had arrived with Hikari and that guy. He wasn't sure who that guy was, but he knew for sure that Kunikida was ready to kill him.

Kunikida glared at Kusanagi from across the room. He didn't want him here. He had already hurt Momiji and he didn't deserve a second chance. As soon as he could, he planned to get Kusanagi out of his house and as far away from Momiji and Hikari as humanly possible.

Matsu finished wrapping Hikari's leg and stood up. The bleeding had stopped but there was still the matter of getting more blood for a transfusion. She turned to address everyone else, "I've stitched up the wound but I still need to get blood for a transfusion."

"Well, where's the blood? We'll get that started right away." Kunikida stated.

"It's not that simple. Hikari has Arigami blood. I need the blood we transfused earlier, just for this type of scenario. However, the blood is in my lab in Tokyo and by the time we got it here, it would be too late." Matsu hadn't wanted to explain the bad news. The looks on everyone's faces were devastated. It seemed hopeless.

Kusanagi's voice rang out clear in the shocked silence, "Use my blood."

"What?" Kunikida asked, still in shock of the news.

"Use my blood," Kusanagi repeated, "We have the same blood. Use my blood for the transfusion."

Momiji turned to Matsudaria, "Will it work?" she asked, hopefully.

Matsu smiled, "I think it will."

* * *

To Be Continued......

A/N: How was that? I know my chapters are short, but it seems to just end up that way. I hope ya'll enjoyed this little chapter. This would've been up sooner, but ff.net has been acting screwy. I plan to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. I do this for you, minna-san! Ja ne! ^-^


	2. Chapter 5

Changes

Chapter 5

By: Little Washu ^-^

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Blue Seed. Such an injustice.

A/N: I decided to get this part out before I left for the Creative Writing Festival. I entered one of my short stories. I hope it wins something. I'll tell you how it goes. Anyway, this part isn't very long, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Kusanagi sat in his chair as Matsu removed the needle from his arm. He had given Hikari all the blood he could without causing him to pass out. He lifted a hand to his head, trying to stop the wave of dizziness that threatened to wash over him.

Matsu gathered her equipment and left the room to join the rest of the group downstairs. Kunikida sat in his chair, a look of deep contemplation etched on his face. Ryoko sighed at the sight of her husband so distraught. Momiji was no better. Not only was she deeply worried for her daughter's health, but Kusanagi was back. After all those years, he just appeared back into her life.

__

"Poor Girl." Ryoko thought to herself. Momiji didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to have the only man she loved jump in and out of her life like he was a phantom. In a way, he was. He only appeared when needed and vanished before any questions were asked. It just wasn't fair to her. Not fair at all.

Neko sat on the couch, almost forgotten amongst the chaos of emotions. Things were just too confusing. He should've been home ages ago, but he couldn't leave before he knew for sure that Hikari was alright. He owed her that much.

He watched as Momiji silently sat up and headed upstairs, unnoticed by her family and friends. Neko silently followed her.

* * *

Kusanagi sighed and shook off the dizziness as he stood up. He needed to leave before anyone asked him too many questions. He still has a job to finish and his happiness was not an option.

He slid on his red coat and began walking to the window. A small noise caused him to turn around. Hikari turned in her sleep, grabbing the blankets and pulling them closer to her body.

__

"She looks just like her mother."he thought. As he was just about to leave, another noise caught his attention. He turned his head to the sound of the door opening.

Momiji entered the room. Her eyes immediately went to the figure of Kusanagi standing by the window. Her eyes watered slightly as she tried not to look at him. "I see your leaving again." she said, holding back her tears.

Kusanagi didn't miss the sadness in her voice or the unshed tears in her eyes. He didn't want to leave again. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to. If he stayed, he risked not only her life, but Hikari's as well. He couldn't do that to them. Not again.

"I have to." he said, softly.

"Why?!" Momiji demanded, her anger flaring, "Why are you leaving again?! Why can't you stay here with us?!" she almost shouted, pointing to the sleeping Hikari. She had had enough! She wanted answers.

* * *

Neko listened silently to the conversation, hiding by the slightly opened door. He gulped. He had _never _heard Momiji raise her voice to anyone before. He knew he shouldn't be listening, but curiosity got the best of him. Quietly, he eavesdropped on the pair.

* * *

Kusanagi glanced at where Momiji pointed. Hikari slept, unaffected by her mother's loud voice. He turned his gaze back to Momiji. Her eyes were filled to the rim with tears, yet she still held them in. 

He closed his eyes, angry at himself. _"I made her cry again."_ he thought. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! Well, that's real original!" she said, covering her hurt with sarcasm. 

Kusanagi turned and headed towards the window.

"Why won't you just tell me?! I at least deserve a reason." Momiji's outburst was followed by silence. She locked her eyes on him, but he never turned to meet her gaze. He continued walking to the window, however Momiji's voice caused him to stop.

"Will you be back soon?" she asked softly in a small, desperate voice.

"Maybe." he remarked, then jumped out the window and into the night.

Momiji ran to the window, trying to catch a fleeting glimpse of him, but saw nothing. She sighed as a small tear fell down her cheek. "Kusanagi."

* * *

Momiji walked out of the room and down the stairs, passing Neko on her way. Neko watched as she walked down the stairs. He had retreated from his hiding place when Momiji was about to leave the room. Luckily, he wasn't caught. Now, he was going to see Hikari.

He entered the room slowly and silently. His eyes drifted to the sleeping form of Hikari. Quietly, he walked to the bed.

The silence was broken when Hikari's voice was heard. "You're still here?" she asked, causing Neko to jump with surprise.

"I- I thought you were asleep!" he blurted out indignantly.

Hikari smirked, "So, why did you come up here then?"

"I came to see if you were alright." he replied.

"Well," Hikari began, "I'm a little dizzy, but other than that, I'm fine."

"What about your leg?" he asked.

Hikari sat up on the bed and gently began to loosen the bandages on her leg. She peeked under the bandages and smirked, "Looks like it's healing nicely." she said, then began to wrap it up again.

Neko smiled, "Good. Anyway, I have to go. I'm late as it is." He was about to leave, but turned around, "Um, Hikari, did you happen to see the guy who brought us back here?"

Hikari looked up at him with confusion, "What guy?" she asked.

"The guy who flew us back here. Everyone seemed to know him. They also didn't like him, at least Kunikida-san didn't. Also, your kassan was really surprised." Neko continued his explaining of everything that happened while Hikari was unconscious. She was surprised to say the least.

"Great," she muttered, disappointedly, "When things begin to get interesting, I have to be unconscious. That is so typical."

Neko laughed, then looked at his watch. His eyes widened in shock. "Oh crap! It's 10:00 pm! I got to go!" He rushed to the door. "Sayonara, Hikari-chan!" he said as he left.

"Ja ne Neko-kun." she said with a smile. Hikari leaned back on her pillow and sighed. Today wasn't as relaxing as she would have hoped, but, then again, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

To Be Continued....

A/N: I hope you liked this part. It took a long time to finish. I couldn't figure out what should happen. Anyway, review as always minna-san! ^-^


	3. Chapter 6

Changes

Chapter 6

By: Little Washu ^-^

Disclaimer: I have no rights, trademarks, or ownership to Blue Seed. What is the world coming to? Dum dum DUM!!!!!!

A/N: GOMEN NASI!!!!!!! I am soooo sorry for not getting this out sooner. I had a 10 page research paper due. You know how that is. Anywho, the 6th chapter is here for your enjoyment. Stuff will happen. Roll em!

* * *

__

The Next Morning...

Hikari slowly made her way downstairs, still favoring her leg, but only slightly. She entered the kitchen to find Kunikida and Ryoko already eating breakfast.

"Ohayoo!" she greeted cheerfully and sat down at the table.

Ryoko smiled, "Good morning. You seem awfully cheerful this morning. Is your leg better?" she asked, softly.

Hikari nodded, "Yeah, it is. But, hey, you know me. I tend to heal fast." Her voice dimmed at the end of her sentence, knowing all too well the reason for that. She decided to change the subject, "Where's Kassan?" she asked.

"She's outside in the garden." Kunikida answered, "She's been out there all morning."

Hikari set her chopsticks down and stood up. Without a word, she left the table, heading for the back door. Neither Kunikida nor Ryoko followed.

* * *

Momiji sat on a stone bench, quietly reflecting on last night's events. Hikari was injured and Kusanagi was back. The question was, Why? Why, after all these years did he choose now to come back? And why did the Arigami appear again? Were the two events just a coincidence or did it have some meaning? Momiji bowed her head and sighed. _"I shouldn't think so hard about this now. I'll probably just go crazy thinking about it."_

She raised her head at the sound of approaching footsteps. _"Perhaps..."_ her mind trailed off, giving her false hopes of Kusanagi reappearing so suddenly after last night. When she saw her daughter, her longing to see Kusanagi again faded and her motherly instincts began.

"Hikari, what are you doing out here? You should be resting! You need to stay off of that foot." She stood up and walked over to her slightly limping daughter.

"I'm fine kassan." she said in the tone all children use with their parents when they worry too much. And Momiji worried about her daughter very often. "I just came out here to see how you were."

Momiji almost laughed, "'To see how I was doing?' Shouldn't _I_ be the one seeing how _you_ are doing?"

Hikari smirked, only reminding Momiji of Kusanagi. "Well, you seemed a little.... distracted. I was just wondering what was wrong."

Momiji didn't speak. It was true. She was distracted... by _him_. She was _always_ distracted by him. She mentally snickered, _"I guess some things will never change."_

Hikari's calling brought her back to reality, "Kassan?"

Momiji, now shaken out of her reverie, redirected her attention to her only child, "Hai?"

Hikari said nothing. She stared up at her mother with green, questioning eyes, not saying anything, just staring. Quietly, she asked, "Kassan, who..... Who was the man who brought me back last night?"

Momiji was startled by the question. "Why... why do you ask?"

Hikari hesitated as she spoke, "Last night, I woke up while the two of you were talking. You seemed to know each other, and when Neko came in, he told me about everything that happened. I just want to know who he is."

Momiji smiled halfheartedly. "You know," she began, "You're pretty smart for a kid."

Hikari smiled back, "I get it from you."

Momiji giggled, "Well," she said, "I guess I should show you a few things. Come with me." She began walking back to her house, Hikari in tow.

* * *

Neko sat on the porch of his house in silent contemplation. He wanted to ask Hikari so many things it was driving him crazy. In all the commotion of last night, he had forgotten to ask her. 

He wanted to know who that guy was and why he knew Hikari and her family. He wanted to know what that thing was that attacked them and what was a Kushinada. He _really_ wanted to know why Hikari has green blood. That's not normal!

He had so many questions, he didn't know where to start. Somehow the phrase, _"Why the hell are you so weird?" _got stuck in his throat. He wanted to call her and ask her everything that was on his mind, but the phone was _way _too impersonal for these questions. He'd have to ask her later.

The question was, how much later.

* * *

Hikari sat on her mother's bed, while Momiji was in the process of dismantling her closet. Various clothes and boxes were strewn about the room in her attempt to find the right thing.

Hikari watched in mild amusement. "Are you sure you don't need any help, Kassan?"

Momiji's voice was muffled by the clothes hanging above her head. "I'm sure. Just sit. You need rest anyway."

Hikari crossed her arms, "I'm fine."

Finally, Momiji emerged from the closet, carrying an old, worn out shoe box. She smiled at Hikari's comment, "Sure you are." She sat next to her daughter and opened the box. It was filled with various pictures and mementos.

Hikari raised an eyebrow, "What's this stuff?" she asked curiously, peering into the box.

Momiji smiled, a look of nostalgia in her eyes, "These are a few things I've kept from the past. All of these pictures were taken before you were born." She gently searched through the box, grinning when she found the picture she was sought for. She handed it to her daughter, "Here. Look at this."

Hikari took the picture. She could tell it was old just by looking at it. It seemed as if it was handled a lot. In the picture, there was a person flashing the 'peace sign' to the camera and another person hiding under the sheets with their butt sticking out in the air. Hikari almost did a double take. She blinked her eyes. It was the man from last night! There was no mistaking him. She then examined the background. It seemed so familiar. It then dawned on her. That was her mother's room! What was going on? She turned to her mother with questioning eyes, "What is this?" she asked.

Momiji took a deep breath, "This picture was taken years ago. The man in the picture is the same man from last night. His name is Mamoru Kusanagi." She then pointed to the figure hiding under the sheets, "And that was me, when I was fifteen."

Hikari shook her head, "But I don't understand. How do you know this man? Is he your friend or something?"

Momiji looked into her daughter's eyes, "This man..... is your father."

Hikari gasped, "He's....... my father?"

Momiji nodded, "Yes. You obtained you Arigami powers from him. Even though you are only 1/4 Arigami, you are still strong."

"But..." Hikari began, "...then why is he back now?"

Momiji sighed and lowered her head, "I don't know."

Hikari turned her attention back to the picture she held in her hand and the box that sat on her lap. Gently, she placed the picture back to it's rightful spot. Her eyes spotted another picture. It was also old. It was of her mother and father when they were younger. They seemed so happy. What happened to change that?

She sat the box of mementos on the bed and stood up. Wordlessly, she left the room.

Momiji watched her daughter walk away and bit her lip. _"I hope I did the right thing by telling her. She deserved to know."_

* * *

Hours passed and soon it was night. Momiji was back outside in the garden. Her mind was reviewing the past few days' events. Her life was turning upside down again and she needed to clear her mind.

Absentmindedly, she glanced at her watch. "11:00," she said to herself, "I guess I should get to bed." She tuned to the house and was about to head inside, when an all too familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Your not leaving now, are you Princess? I haven't even got to talk to you yet." The voice was laced in humor, but serious at the same time.

Momiji held in a gasp and whirled around to face her addresser. She knew she should've expected a late night visit from him. All she could say was his name.

"Kusanagi."

* * *

To Be Continued....

A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the rest, right? Anyway, sorry for the cliff hanger, but it fits into my plan. I DO have a plan, it just needs to have a few adjustments. For those of you who care, the Creative Writing Festival was a total bust. The lady who critiqued my work chopped my story to little itty bitty pieces, metaphorically speaking. So, obviously I didn't win a thing (grrrrr).

Shameless plug: My good friend Dvoid has posted a multi universe fanfic. It has many characters from different animes and tv shows. I will tell you that Kusanagi is in it, though his part is only minimal so far. This WILL be an epic. It has so many characters and plot twists that it will go on for....... well, possibly forever. Anyway, I love it so I recommend reading it.

Well, that's it for now minna-san. Sayonara! ^-^ And Merry Christmas!!!


	4. Chapter 7

Changes

Chapter 7

By Topaz Tribal (the author formally known as Little Washu ^-^)

Disclaimer: If you believe I own Blue Seed, then you MUST be on SOMETHING!

A/N: SUMIMASEN!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!! I've just been so busy with everything else, not to mention writer's block in the most terrible way. But at last I have finished this chapter for you. I know it's short, but aren't all my chapters short? Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Kusanagi."

It was a name she had once spoken often. Now, it brought only pain and heartache. Momiji sighed and gazed upon the man that stole her heart. He was the same as she remembered, just older, as was she. Though she hadn't changed much either.

"Momiji." he said, softly, as if he were afraid she was going to leave, which she just might. He needed to talk to her.

The air was seemingly silent. A soft breeze blew thorough the night, rustling a few green leaves on the nearby trees. The expanse of the night sky was a myriad of stars. The incandescence of the half moon gleamed down on the two figures, bathing them in it's heavenly presence. However, the serene mood was deterred by the conflicting emotions within the two.

They stood apart, each waiting for the other, however, neither talking first.

Finally, Momiji closed her eyes and turned around, "It's late Kusanagi," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "and I have to get up early. If you will excuse me, I'm going to bed." She began walking to her house, leaving Kusanagi behind.

Kusanagi sighed and averted his gaze for a second before he spoke to her retreating figure, "Wait, Momiji."

It was a simple command, one she could easily ignore, but when he asked her..... It was different. She stopped walking and stood silently, never turning back around to face her former lover, but listening intently for what he had to say.

"Momiji, I....." Kusanagi trailed off, trying to find the right words to say, "..... I need to talk to you."

Momiji laughed slightly and closed her eyes, "You want to talk to me? You didn't seem so enthusiastic to talk to me last night." Her tone was sardonic and resentful to say the least.

"Would you please just listen to me?" Kusanagi said, quickly becoming exasperated.

Momiji nodded her head, "Fine, what did you want to tell me?"

Kusanagi looked at Momiji, a little disappointed that she wouldn't look at him, and simply said, "Momiji ........... both you and Hikari are in danger."

Momiji's eyes widened in shock. She turned around to face Kusanagi, to see if he was joking. She searched his face to find some indication that he was just teasing, yet found none. Her face became etched in confusion, "What? What are you talking about?"

There was a long pause before Kusanagi continued, "Do you ever wonder why I left, Momiji?" he asked, waiting for her answer.

Momiji closed her eyes and sighed, "Everyday......" Her voice was consumed in sorrow. She fought the tears that threatened to resurface. The same tears she cried every time she thought of him not being there for her or her daughter. She held her discontent inside; raising a wall around her feelings, saving her the pain of another heartbreak.

Kusanagi gazed down at her with his cat-like eyes, remorse filling his entire being. She made no endeavor to even cast her eyes upon him. Instead, she remained fixated on her hands that were clasped together in front of her. Her words were like daggers thrust into his heart, bringing back painful memories of the past. He caused her this pain. Now, he had to make it right.... somehow.

Gently, he pulled Momiji close to him, wrapping his arms around her delicate body. Shocked at first, she involuntarily stiffened at his abrupt show of affection, but quickly she allowed herself to fall into his strong arms. Enveloped in his familiar touch, Momiji felt herself missing him more than ever. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around Kusanagi and buried her face in his familiar red coat. She let a few tears flow, but kept silent otherwise.

Another pang of guilt arose in Kusanagi. He couldn't help but say it, "I'm sorry Momiji. I never wanted to hurt you."

Momiji lifted her head, focusing her emerald eyes on Kusanagi. Unshed tears awaiting release glistened in their depths as she spoke with the softest tone Kusanagi ever heard, "Why did you leave? Tell me. Please."

Kusanagi closed his eyes a second, then stared at her with unwavering seriousness, "The Arigami."

"What about them?" Momiji questioned.

Kusanagi let out an almost inaudible sigh, "I left because they came back."

"What?" she asked again, not believing her own ears, "How did they come back? I thought they were all put to sleep after the Matsuri."

"Most of them were," Kusanagi explained, "But there were a few that managed to survive by using a ceramic field to block out the Kushinada pulse. That's what I've been doing all this time, trying to stop them."

Momiji looked away, contemplating this new information. She then turned back to Kusanagi, "What do they want."

"Hikari."

* * *

__

"Why?"

The thought plugged away in her mind as she observed the ceiling of her bedroom in deep concentration.

__

"Why was he back?" Hikari thought to herself, wrinkling her nose as she pondered wordlessly. _"Why now, of all times does my father choose to reappear? And why did that Arigami attack Neko and I? I thought they were all put to sleep a long time ago."_ Something was off, she knew it. It irritated her to no end. She needed to talk to someone about it, but who? After a moment to dwell on the subject, one name in particular came to mind.

Hikari shook her head, _"No, I can't bring him into this. Not now."_ Still, the thought persisted. Heaving a sigh, she sat up and threw her covers off. Pulling on a pair of suitable clothes and a light jacket, Hikari opened her window. A cold breeze sent a chill through her spine. Cautiously, she jumped out the window, landing gracefully on her feet. As quick as a shot, she flew off into the dark night.

* * *

Momiji's eyes widened in shock, "What?!" She felt her knees become weak at the thought. They wanted Hikari, her only child? "Why do they want her?" She became desperate. This was now _very_ personal, "Tell me, Kusanagi!"

Kusanagi set his gloved hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. "I'm not sure," he answered, "But you can be certain I won't let any harm come to her, Momiji. I promise."

Momiji gazed up at Kusanagi with her emerald green eyes. A small smile appeared on her face. "I trust you, Kusanagi." Her eyes and smile never wavered as she spoke.

He missed her smile. All these years without her smile. All these years without Momiji... He missed her more than he would admit and he never wanted to miss her again. His eyes met hers, caught in a loving gaze. Slowly they closed the gap between them and their lips met in a gentle kiss. At the taste of her sweet lips, Kusanagi made a silent decision. He wasn't leaving again, no matter what.

He was staying.

* * *

To Be Continued...

A/N: Alright, I want to say sorry again. I hope that this chapter keeps you happy for a while. I have the next chapter started in one of my notebooks, but I have final exams soon. Once summer comes, I should be able to get a lot more chapters out. I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 8

Changes

Chapter 8

By: Topaz Tribal (the author formally known as Little Washu ^-^)

Disclaimer: I have no claim on the wonderful anime known as Blue Seed. Don't sue!

A/N: I hope ya'll are still reading this. I promise I'll finish! I got some ideas in my head for more chapters and a new Blue Seed fic. But I won't even start it until I'm seriously prepared (unlike I was with this fic). By the way, my final exams could have gone better. At least I passed all my classes and got pretty good grades. Thank the heavens for summer vacation. Anyway, enjoy this! ^-^

* * *

The wind whipped ferociously at Hikari as she flew above the trees. The darkness of night was only evaded by the brilliant moon and the twinkling stars in the cloudless sky. Slowing her speed down, she scanned the landscape, looking for Neko's house. In the distance, she could see the faint lights of the city glistening in the twilight.

How was she going to explain this to Neko? How would he react? Did she even want to know? Hikari shook her head to rid herself of these worries. It didn't matter. She needed someone to talk to and it was about time he learned the truth.

Spotting Neko's house down below, she descended, landing softly in the green grass. It was a quaint house, just big enough for his family to live in. A few small trees were planted along the yard. Without a sound, Hikari walked around the house until she spotted the window to Neko's bedroom.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Hikari scanned the ground until she found a pebble. Picking the small rock up in her hand and testing it's weight, she looked up at the window and tossed the stone. Gently, it rapped on the window then fell back to the earth. She repeated this process...

* * *

Neko's eyebrows twitched in his sleep. What was that annoying sound? Having had enough of that racket, he begrudgingly sat up in his bed. Slowly, he moved to the window, where the sound seemed to be emanating.

With a sleepy demeanor, Neko opened the window and looked down. To his surprise, he saw Hikari. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he called down to her. "Hikari, is that you?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

Hikari waved her arms. "Yes, it is! Come down here. I need to talk to you."

Still not fully awake, Neko stifled a yawn. "Why?"

"Just get down here!" she shouted with lost patience.

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned from the window. After he put on some decent clothes, he walked downstairs and outside. Hikari met him at the front door. "What is it?" he asked, not sure what was going on. His mind was still hazy with sleep. He yawned. "Don't you know what time it is?"

At a sudden bout of trepidation, Hikari wrung her hands nervously in front of her. How was she going to say this? Gathering up her courage, she took a breath to calm herself and looked at Neko. She was about to speak, when she noticed he wasn't looking at her face. He was staring down. Confused, she also looked down. She froze with fear. She wasn't wearing her gloves! He was staring at her hands! She felt like running as far away as she could get and leaving her anxiety behind. Suddenly, a tiny voice in her head spoke up. _"Isn't this what you were going to tell him?" _Swallowing her apprehension, she spoke, "Neko, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now..."

Neko looked up at Hikari, a puzzled look etched in his features. She was being so indirect. It wasn't like her. "Hikari, what's wrong?" A cold breeze blew about, chilling both children to the bone.

"Neko, I want to tell you something about me..." She tried to swallow, but found her throat dry. She continued, showing him the bright blue mitamas on the backs of her hands. "This is what I've been hiding."

Neko stared at her hands, still confused. "What are these?" he asked innocently. He was now fully awake. "Does this have something to do with you having green blood?"

Hikari nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. The blue beads are called mitamas. I have six more of them on my body." A small smile appeared on her face. "You could say they give me special powers."

"What kind of powers?" Neko asked, completely indulged.

"Well, for starters, I can fly." Hikari demonstrated this by floating a few feet off the ground, then gently landing.

Neko's eyes widened considerably. "Wow," he breathed, "How did you get these mitamas?"

Hikari's smile faded. "That's kinda why I'm here."

Letting the previous information sink in, Neko curiously asked, "But why are you telling me this now?"

Hikari pursed her lips, then spoke, "I obtained my abilities from my father. He also had eight mitamas and basically the same abilities as I ."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Neko questioned.

"Do you remember the man who saved us from that monster the other night?" Hikari added. Neko nodded. She continued. "He's my father."

Neko's jaw dropped. "No way! No wonder your mom was so surprised." Things were beginning to make sense. The pieces of the puzzle began to fit together. However, there were still some questions he needed to ask. "Why did that monster attack us?"

Hikari decided to start from the beginning. "Have you ever heard the legend of Susano-o and the Kushinada?"

"No."

Hikari snickered as she sat down on the grass. "This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

Kusanagi leaped through the foliage and landed in a nearby tree. He glanced around him for a second, then cursed under his breath. "Damn, where could she be?" He scanned the area more, finding it unsuccessful, then continued his search. He had sensed Hikari had left, but he couldn't find her anywhere. And he wasn't about to break his promise to Momiji.

With new determination, he jumped to the next tree and continued looking.

* * *

Neko was flabbergasted. All this information was starting to make his brain numb. He had never heard Hikari talk so much about herself before. And now, she was volunteering information to him. It was beyond belief. Quietly, he sat on the grass in contemplation. Hikari, sat in front of him, her legs crossed and her hands resting in her lap. There had been a long silence for a while now. Both were involved with their own thoughts.

Finally, Hikari spoke. "What should I do?" she asked softly.

She startled Neko with the break in silence. Calming his nerves, he said, "I'm not sure. He's your father. Maybe you should just talk to him."

Hikari's face contorted in anger. "What kind of advice is that?!" she shouted, slapping her hand on her knee to emphasize her words. "I told you all of this so you could help me! I could get into really big trouble and all you can say is 'talk to him'?! Kami, Neko! Can't you do better than that?!?!"

Neko backed up considerably during her rant. "W-Well," he stuttered, "you should talk to him."

"You are no help!" she grumbled and stood exasperatedly.

"Then why'd you ask me?!" Neko shouted, finally gaining some confidence.

"Because...!!" she trailed off and sighed, turning her back away from him. "You're the only friend I've got." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

Neko stood, a small smile appearing on his face. "You know what, Hikari?" She turned around to face him. His smile widened. "You're the only friend _I've_ got."

Hikari smiled back. Quickly, she stepped towards him and hugged him. "Thanks," she muttered.

Neko hugged her back, "You're welcome."

* * *

__

"Too bad Momiji's not here to see this," Kusanagi thought as he watched Hikari and Neko from the secluded foliage. _"She loves this stuff."_ Nonchalantly, he reclined on the tree branch, keeping an eye on the two children down below. He wasn't about to interrupt them, unless it was necessary.

He yawned and wondered how late it was. It had to be past midnight considering how long it took him to find Hikari. As he contemplated on the time, he let his mind wander back to Momiji. He missed her more than she knew. He wished he would've stayed instead of leaving all those years ago. Maybe things would've been easier for everyone. But no matter how hard things got, he promised himself that he would stay.

Suddenly, an uneasy feeling came over him, shaking him out of his thoughts. His breath stilled as his cat-like eyes scanned the surroundings. Nothing changed. Then, his mitamas began to glow blue. His eyes widened. _"Arigami."_

The ground began to shake. Then, five Arigami sprung from the surrounding forest, encircling Neko and Hikari. They were humanoid, but their skin was dark green and their hands had razor sharp claws. The mitamas, that were embedded in their chests, blazed a brilliant blue. Their eyes glowed red as they growled in sync, "Kushinada..."

* * *

To Be Continued...

A/N: Dum, dum, DUM!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! Gomen Nasi. It sorta happened like that. Oh well, wat'cha gonna do? Read & Review minna-san!!!


	6. Chapter 9

Changes

Chapter 9

By: Topaz Tribal

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: Ok. This chapter was modified to accommodate a fact that was brought to my attention: I have all but forgot to include Kome and Yaegashi in this fic. ^_^; Sorry about that. I actually got caught up in writing about Momiji, Kusanagi, and Hikari that I forgot to include them into this. My bad. Sumimasen. And my cliffhangers are evil. I know. Sorry about that, too. R&R anyway, please.

* * *

Neko and Hikari gasped at the site of the five Arigami monsters that surrounded them. Each was menacingly frightening to the two children. Hikari gathered her wits and narrowed her eyes at her opponents. Without hesitation, she let her mitama blades burst out from her forearms and got into a fighting stance.

Neko stared at her unbelieving. His dark blue eyes widened. "You're gonna fight them?!" he asked, shocked. "You could get hurt!"

"Better than dying pointlessly," Hikari stated, with a touch of sarcasm in her voice. Her eyes never moved from her targets. She knew she could take care of herself.

One of the Arigami laughed smugly, his eyes glowing more intensely than before. Hikari growled. Obviously, it thought she was a funny sight to see and was too weak to defend herself. She would show them just how wrong they were. The Arigami that laughed spoke up, "Foolish half-breed," it said in a deep, scratchy voice. "We have no intention of killing you ..... here."

Now Hikari's eyes widened. "Nani?!?!" Suddenly, the Arigami that spoke bounded itself toward Hikari and Neko, it's claws set to kill.....

* * *

With a shout, Momiji shot herself out of bed. Her breath was ragged. She gasped for air. She rested her hand on her racing heart and tried to calm herself. The dream was so real, it was scary. Her green eyes scanned the darkened room as she brushed back her chestnut locks. A sudden fear shook through her. What if the dream was real?

In a flash, she jumped out of her bed and darted down the hall to her daughter's room. She had to know! She had to know it _wasn't _real! She had to know it was only a dream! She flung the door open and flipped the light switch on. First she saw the empty bed, then the window. Her eyes widened and her breath stilled in her lungs. She shook her head in disbelief. "...No... Hikari..... no......." Slowly, she slid down the edge of the door frame.

What in the world was she to do?

* * *

The late night TV shows hummed softly in the background, but Kome ignored them. Her mind was filled with more important issues than the plot of the old horror movie that was currently playing. Her eyes remained unfocused as shadows were cast from the television. Her thoughts raced through her head.

There was no possible was she could sleep until she found out the test results. A few days ago, she had gone to see Matsudaria, asking if she could do a pregnancy test on her. She was late and she wanted to know for sure.

The waiting was driving her crazy. She was not a patient person by nature and the fact that the results of the test could drastically change her life, didn't make waiting any easier. Unconsciously, she played with the wedding ring on her finger. Five years ago, she and Yaegashi had gotten married. The ceremony was lively. At risk of sounding cliché, she still remembered the reception party like it was yesterday....

__

~Flashback~

The reception hall they rented was just big enough to fit the hundred guests that were invited to the wedding celebration. The hall was decorated in white and silver streamers that hung from the ceiling. The tables were adorned with white table clothes and covered with the remains of food and drinks. It was getting late, but the party was in full swing. The music blasted from the stereo system as the partygoers danced to their hearts content. the song was fast and the dance floor was full.

Taking a break from the exhausting dance, Kome retreated from the dance floor. She glanced around and noticed Momiji sitting alone at a table. Kome walked over, silently cursing her high heels, and sat next to Momiji. Momiji seemed almost oblivious to her presence.

"How's it goin', kid?" Kome greeted, now gaining Momiji's attention.

Momiji managed a small smile and answered, "Oh, fine." Her answer hardly covered her melancholy mood. "It's was a lovely wedding, Kome. I'm having a great time."

Kome raised an eyebrow. "Could've fooled me," she commented under her breath. "Why aren't you dancing, Momiji?" Kome questioned, "Everyone else is. Even Hikari's out there."

Momiji looked out at the dance floor and saw her daughter dancing happily next to Ryoko and Kunikida. Her flower girl dress bounced with her as she made up her own dance. Momiji then looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her bridesmaid dress. In a somber, voice she said, "I don't really feel like dancing."

Kome sighed, exasperated. "You're thinking about _him_ again, aren't you" she questioned.

Momiji's sharp intake of air confirmed her insight. She managed a small, sad smile. "I'm that obvious?"

Kome nodded. Momiji closed her eyes.

"Why are you thinking of him now?" Kome asked, not letting her anger for the man in question seep into her inquiry. Everyone knew how much Kome hated Kusanagi after he left Momiji. She hated him almost as much as Kunikida. However, now _wasn't_ the time to delve into past discretions. Right now, she needed to cheer up her friend or her night might not be as merry as before.

Momiji opened her eyes and gazed up at the silver and white streamers. Her eyes became lost, as if in a dream. "I always thought he'd look handsome in a tux," she commented softly.

"You have to face it, Momiji," Kome said in a low tone, "He's not coming back. It's been eight years."

"I know," Momiji muttered in a depressed voice. Her eyes lowered back to the dance floor.

Kome followed her gaze to Hikari. A question arose in her mind. She looked back at Momiji and asked, "Would you do it again?"

Momiji gained a confused look and turned her head to Kome. "Nani?" she asked, unsure of the question.

Kome clarified, "If you had a chance to change what happened before he left, would you?"

Momiji didn't hesitate to answer. "No."

Kome was a little surprised. "Why?"

"I wouldn't change anything," Momiji answered. "I was happy when I was with him. Whether the situation was good or bad, I was content to just have him near. Besides," she paused to look out at Hikari, "I would never give up my daughter, no matter what the consequences."

__

~End Flashback~

Kome never forgot her words. They were so genuine and true. She was certain that if she was pregnant, she would care for her child just as Momiji does for Hikari.

Suddenly, the ringing of the telephone shook Kome out of her thoughts. She stood and walked towards it. _"Who would be calling me at this hour?"_ she thought as she picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Kome? It's Ryoko." Her voice was nervous. "Have you seen Hikari?"

Kome was taken aback by the question. "No. Why? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Hikari's missing," Ryoko answered.

"NANI?!?!?!" Kome shouted.

"Could you come over to our house? We need some help looking and keeping Momiji calm," Ryoko asked, almost pleading.

"No problem. Yaegashi and I will be right over." Kome hung up the phone and went to the bedroom to wake up her husband. Tonight was going to be a very long one.

* * *

Ryoko sighed as she hung up the telephone in the kitchen. She glanced into the living room, where Kunikida tried to calm down a apprehensive Momiji. His efforts seemed futile.

"I have to go find her!" Momiji shouted frantically. "She's in trouble, I know it!" She jumped from her seat and was ready to run out the door, in her pajamas and in the middle of the night, to look for her daughter. Fortunately, Kunikida managed to grab hold of her before she reached the door.

Ryoko watched as he dragged a struggling Momiji to the couch. Reluctantly, Momiji sat down, attempting to be civilized. However she was still a worried mess. Ryoko hurried over to the couch and sat next to her, tried to calm her frazzled nerves.

"I'm sure Hikari's fine," Ryoko said in a soothing voice. "She's probably just clearing her mind. Maybe she needed to walk for a bit?"

Momiji shook her head. "No, she's in trouble. I know she is."

"Either way," Kunikida interjected, taking command of the situation, "We won't be going any where until the others arrive. If she isn't back by then, we'll start looking."

Momiji silently sat back and bit her lip to stop any tears from flowing. She knew her daughter was in trouble, but she didn't know how to help. All she could do was wait.

She now despised waiting.

* * *

Neko was prepared for the worst. He cringed as the monster was about to pounce upon both him and Hikari. He was prepared for a world of hurt. He was prepared for a possible death, though he hoped against that. Fortunately, he hadn't received what he prepared for.

He had gotten nothing.......... Nothing???

Hesitantly, he opened his dark blue eyes to see something he hadn't expected, but was extremely grateful for. Before that monster had managed to lay it's claws into Hikari and Neko, Kusanagi had blocked it and sent it hurling away from the two children. He turned towards them and smirked. "Can't you two stay out of trouble for five minutes?" he asked humorously.

Hikari frowned at his attempt to lighten the mood. Neko only blinked.

The arigami Kusanagi had hit sat up and fumed. It glared at him, it's eyes glowing a deep red. "Kusanagi," it hissed, "How dare you interrupt our business, you traitor!"

Kusanagi returned his attention to the battle at hand. If it was possible, his smirk grew more. "Well, I'm making it my business. And if you value your pathetic life, you'll take your friends with you and leave." His voice turned angry as he finished his threat. Normally, he wouldn't hesitate to kill each one of them, but he was out numbered and he had to watch out for Neko and Hikari. He didn't want to give those monsters the chance to hurt either one of them.

The arigami laughed at him. "You don't scare us," it said calmly. It looked at the other four. "Attack!"

They didn't hesitate at the command. All four jumped at the three. Before they reached them, Kusanagi grabbed Neko and Hikari and jumped out of the way. He set them down away from the enemy and ran back at the jumbled arigami.

By the time they realized they had missed their intended targets, it was too late. Kusanagi sprang into action. He loped the head of the first arigami he reached. It fell to the ground, oozing green blood. He then turned to the next closest arigami and sliced through it's body with his mitama blades. It also fell, lifeless.

Kusanagi smirked to himself. _"Two down, three to go,"_ he thought as he turned towards his remaining opponents. However, his confident attitude died as he saw one of the remaining arigami already launched in an assault aimed at him. He was unprepared for the attack and unable to move out of it's path.

Suddenly, the attacking arigami was killed in an instant as Hikari's mitama blade sliced through it's midsection. Kusanagi stood in place, staring wide-eyed at his daughter's skill. She smirked in response to his shock, smugly confident.

He blinked. _"Yep. She's definitely my kid." _he thought, but was hastily interrupted by the sight if the fourth arigami getting ready to attack Hikari. "Behind you!!" Kusanagi shouted to her.

Hikari swung around, her hair flying around her in the process. She gritted her teeth and jumped at the arigami, slamming her fist into the mitama on it's forehead and crushing the blue bead. The monster quickly shriveled away. Hikari smiled at her work, then turned to the last remaining arigami. Kusanagi also turned his attention to their final adversary.

The arigami blanched. He had not expect this outcome. It was suppose to be a simple mission: Capture the half-breed, bring her to the Master. It wasn't suppose to end this way. He backed away and spouted out threats, "The Master will win!! You're days are numbered!!!" With that, he ran away into the night.

__

"Master?" Kusanagi thought, trying to figure out what it had meant. After a minute of silence, he laughed and earned himself confused glances from Hikari and Neko. "Well," he began, his voice filled with humor, "wasn't that fun?" He laughed again.

Hikari sighed and shook her head. Neko blinked again.

What a night!

* * *

To Be Continued.....

A/N: Yes, I know it's been too long since the last update. I'm really busy as it is and I haven't had time to think, let alone work, on any fanfiction I've had in mind. I've been working on some original short stories for the Creative Writing Festival in Whitewater WI and I'm not having an easy time staying within the page limit. I'm really sorry, but this probably won't be updated any time soon, unless you believe in miracles. Well, until then minna-san. Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 10

Changes

Chapter 10

By: Topaz Tribal

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed. So, for the love of Kami, don't sue!!

A/N: You all hate me don't you? Well join the club! J/K!! I know this fic has been left behind in my mad Trigun Addiction, but I have every intention of finishing it. I even have an ending all thought through and everything! It's just getting there that's the trouble. I would like to say, under an informal apology, SUMIMASEN!!!!!!!! I'll try to keep working on this, but it's going to be difficult.

* * *

The smell of earth and water hung in the air. Green vines crawled up and down the cavernous walls, and hung from the low ceiling. The Arigami, that had attacked Hikari and Neko earlier, strode purposefully through the winding tunnels in The Sanctuary. He passed others of his kind as he traversed, but paid them no heed. He had to report back on the mission, though he dreaded it. The Master wouldn't be pleased.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he arrived at his objective. With a quick nod to the guards posted on each side of the double doors, he was granted entry. He quickly walked into the room and ambled to the base of his Master's throne. Bowing deeply, he spoke, "Master, I have the report."

The Master looked up. "Speak," was the command he gave. The authority in his voice was prominent.

He was quite the model of attractiveness in his human form. His hair and eyes were of the same dark blue hue, almost black. His hair was strait and silky smooth, cut just below his ears, which sported a pair of gold hoop earrings. He was lean, but had a fair amount of muscle. His skin was pale and had a tinge of a green hue in it. He wore all black, from his leather jacket to his shoes. However, the most prominent feature was the blue mitamas embedded in his skin. All in all, he was quite a sight to behold.

The arigami, though quivering and about to lose his last meal, spoke with the utmost humility. "Sir, I regret to inform you that we were unable to obtain the girl as you requested."

He frowned. "And why is that?"

The Arigami fidgeted. "It was Kusanagi, Master. He thwarted our kidnapping attempt."

"And, am I correct in assuming you were part of this entourage?"

"Yes sir."

"And you also understand that I cannot tolerate failure?"

"Mast--" but before he could finish, the Master threw his hand in front of him, palm facing the Arigami. A blue sphere of energy formed and shot at it, frying the monster to a crisp.

The Master set his hand back down and sighed. "Kusanagi..... That perpetual thorn in my side has come back to cause more trouble. This could become...... tiresome."

* * *

The chill of the breeze sent a shiver down Hikari's back as she flew through the night sky. She cast an annoyed look behind her and rolled her green eyes before returning her vision in front of her. Kusanagi had insisted on accompanying her home, not that she needed him to. She had lived her life pretty damn well before he decided to come back. She didn't need his help now.

Though she was almost certain her annoyance was apparent, she chose to vocalize it as well. "You know, I'm capable of going home without an escort, don't you?"

Kusanagi shrugged as well as one could while flying and stated in a flippant tone, "Of course, you made that point perfectly obvious during that fight."

"Then why don't you leave me alone. I don't need you to follow me around," she stated firmly.

"Can't do that," Kusanagi said off-handed.

Hikari rolled her eyes again. "And why is that?"

In a serious tone, he said, "I promised your mother I'd take care of you."

Hikari snickered, "Quite a few years late on that one, aren't you?" she asked in a harsh tone. Silence was her reply. She closed her eyes and mentally laughed sadly. _"Heh. Figures."_ Her throat burned and a knot tied in her stomach. Swallowing down her trepidation, she flew faster. She wasn't going to show any of her pain to him.

Never.

* * *

"WHAT?!?!?!" Kome shouted loud enough for the world to hear. "You mean to tell me that HE'S back!?!?!?!?! What the hell is he doing here?!?!?!"

Momiji had feared this would happen. Kome's dormant hatred for the man Momiji loved had resurfaced due to his unexpected return. She has hoped Kome would let bygones be bygones after all this time, but obviously that was not the situation.

Kome shook her fist in the air, indignant. "Just wait 'till I see him!! He'll wish he was never born!!"

Momiji frowned. She was definitely harboring some malcontent towards him. However, that wasn't the issue at the present time and place. The issue was her daughter, or rather lack thereof. It was two am and Hikari was nowhere to be found. Momiji's trepidation grew as each second passed while her daughter was missing. Now that the situation had been explained to Kome, Yaegashi and Matsudaria, their motley search party was ready to search..... As soon as Kome finished spouting death threats to an absent Kusanagi.

"The nerve of that stupid plant! How _dare_ he come back after all this time!! He's gonna get it!!!" Kome shouted more.

Momiji set a calming hand on her friend's shoulder and gave her a pleading look. "Please, Kome. We need to find Hikari..." she trailed off.

Kome sighed, her rant finished, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"That won't be necessary."

All eyes turned to the opened door. At the threshold, stood Hikari, no worse for wear. She entered the house, with Kusanagi following behind.

"Missing something?" he asked Momiji, a bit playfully.

"Hikari!" she shouted, running up to her daughter and hugging her fiercely.

"Ack!" Hikari managed between squeezings, "Geez, Okaasan, I can't breathe."

Momiji let go and frantically checked her over for any damage. "Where in the word were you?! Are you ok?"

Hikari pushed her mother away, slightly annoyed. "I'm _fine_, really!" she insisted. "I just needed to.... clear my head."

Momiji hugged Hikari once again, thanking the Gods that be for taking care of her daughter and not letting her nightmare come true. Crisis over, Momiji stood, a relieved smile gracing her countenance. "Now, get to bed young lady. It's way past your bedtime."

"Yes ma'am," Hikari replied and walked up to her room without looking back.

Momiji turned to Kusanagi, a serious expression plastered on her face. "What happened?" she asked.

Kusanagi sighed, "It's a long story."

"I have time."

He smirked in spite of himself.

* * *

It wasn't long before the tale of that night's escapade was told. Soon after, the group began to disperse. Kome discreetly waited for Yaegashi to enter the car before she spoke with Matsudaria where he couldn't hear. "Did you get the results yet?" she asked in hushed tones, hesitant.

"No, but they'll be done in the morning," she responded in her usual calm tone.

Kome thought a moment, then said, "Ok, I'll pick them up then."

Matsudaria nodded and turned to leave. Before she could leave, Kome called out to her, "Matsu..."

She turned around, "Yes?"

"....Thanks..... for helping me keep this quiet until I know for sure."

She smiled, "You're very welcome."

With that, they left.

* * *

A/N: I would like to tell everyone that this chapter was SO very hard to write. I had to redo the end because.... well it was crap. But anyway, I have a favor to ask all my readers.

I'm at a dilemma. I don't know whether or not Kome should be pregnant. The basic story line won't change much either way, but I've decided to ask all of you. Should Kome be pregnant or not? Review or e-mail me with your thoughts on the matter. .^^ Thanks a bunch! Ja ne!!


End file.
